Many of such semiconductor wafer containers are arranged as follows. An openable and closable sealed container is provided therein with a wafer-retaining unit to retain a plurality of semiconductor wafers independently of and parallel to each other. Each semiconductor wafer is loaded into and unloaded from the wafer-retaining unit individually in a position where it lies horizontally (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-93274
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-222852